


falling apart at half time

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, i still cannot believe i wrote this piece of shit, kuroha - Freeform, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that does is make laugh because there’s no way, there’s absolutely no way in hell that he’d let go of this beautiful, wonderful young man in his arms now that he finally has him all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart at half time

**Author's Note:**

> also crossposted on tumblr at queershintaro

Kuroha thinks that Shintaro is loveliest like this; curled up into a ball from his despair of being left alone, once again, always, always happening, and his knees are clutched to his chest and head resting on them, trying to choke back sobs and gasping for air in between them, with his fingers tangled and balled up in black hair.

He licks his lips in anticipation, looking forward to all the things he can do to him, now that Shintaro is finally, finally alone. The other part of himself is screaming and crying and begging and pleading for him not to hurt Shintaro, not Shintaro too. He wants to sneer at that part of himself, ignoring the yelling, ignoring the pleas and just shoves him away into a small little corner of his mind because frankly, it’s getting really annoying. He’s not going to hurt Shintaro, not when he has so many other things planned for him.

Instead, he focuses on just how absolutely lovely Shintaro is like that, and he slinks over towards the young man- eighteen now and no longer a boy anymore- without making a sound. He takes a seat behind the boy, wrapping his arms around Shintaro’s waist and snaking his arms inside the gap between his chest and knees then pulls him close, his warm back against Kuroha’s chest, empty and hollow, like everything else about him.

He smiles when he can hear Shintaro gasp at his touch, feeling the other male jump at the sudden feeling of arms around him, and he presses his chin into the shorter male’s shoulder, snuggles into him and his warmth. He smiles even wider when Shintaro tries to escape his hold, letting go of his hair to try and wiggle away from him, grabbing and clawing at the ground and trying so, so desperately hard to get away. In response, he just pulls him closer, until they’re flush against each other and Shintaro is settled comfortably cradled between his legs, caged in by legs of steel.

Eventually, Shintaro stops trying to get away from him and instead, starts to mutter, “W-what do you want?” with his lovely, lovely voice catching on one of his sobs, with a breathless little beautiful hitch in his voice that makes Kuroha’s fake, useless heart skip a beat and makes his pants tighten around him. “What are you doing? Let go of me.”

All that does is make laugh because there’s no way, there’s absolutely no way in hell that he’d let go of this beautiful, wonderful young man in his arms now that he finally has him all to himself. They only have so long alone together, caught in the intermission, the pause before the Queen reset their little tragedy back to the beginning.

“I don’t think so,” he says, after Shintaro begins to get unnerved by his silence, starts to try to get away again and hyperventilating and sobbing in his desperation, and he presses soft kisses to the back of Shintaro’s neck, laughing at the way they make him tense and shiver.

He kisses Shintaro’s nape, bites and sucks until a pretty, pretty little red bruise starts to form, and Shintaro tries to push him away, tries to shove an elbow into his solar plexus, which would have been effective if his core wasn’t made of metal.

Shintaro is wonderful and amazing and beautiful, he really is, has always been. So, so wonderful and amazing and beautiful with his cleverness and biting sarcasm and cynicism and his façade of trying to be tough and strong and trying not to care and his soft, soft smiles when he thinks no one is looking and so, so broken, put together by a girl with a red scarf who jumped off a building and shattered the boy she managed to put together again with her own body when she fell.

The thought of her, the girl that thought she was a hero, that she could save them, makes a wave of anger and rage flood through him, teeth starting to grind and his hands, wrapped around his dear, dear Shintaro’s waist, ball up into fists and his nails, sharp little half-moon crescents, bite into his skin and he can start to feel tiny little beads of blood well up.

Shintaro freezes when his body starts to tense up involuntarily from his rage, and he can practically read the young man’s thoughts from the expression he has, from the barely visible view that Kuroha has of his face. What did I do? What did I say wrong? I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die is written on his face, clear as day.

He takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, because even though Shintaro is absolutely breathtaking when he’s afraid, the goal isn’t to scare him, isn’t to make him fear him. Because he can remember, even if Shintaro cannot, and he remembers lunches together in the classroom with Takane and Shintaro yelling at each other like always and Shintaro always ending up sharing a portion of his food with him and walks home together, Shintaro always walking too fast ahead of them.

He remembers visits to a hospital room with whatever plush toy won from the arcade that week and quiet afternoons spent together, just content with each other’s presence, remembers sketching him over and over in his sketchbook, trying to memorize the lines of Shintaro’s body and the curves of his cheeks and the soft look on his face when he smile.

He remembers what Konoha can’t, can remember Haruka’s feelings for Shintaro- not Takane, never his best friend, her obvious feelings for him are almost painful to reflect upon and really, he never understood how Haruka didn’t see them.

The thought of Shintaro used to make his heart- Haruka’s too open, too soft heart- ache and twist, used to make him stay up at night, dreaming about a boy who only had eyes for a girl that loved too much and ended up having that kill her, dreaming about soft, chaste kisses in an empty classroom and soft, exploratory touches and Shintaro smiling, finally looking at him and only him.

He used to dream dreams that left him feeling empty; left him feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest, thrown onto the ground, and stomped on repeatedly until there was nothing left but the broken, shattered shards of himself and a love for a boy that dressed himself up with harsh words and a bitter attitude towards the world.

So Kuroha breathes, breathes in the heavy, overwhelming stench of the cooper from blood, breathes in the smell of generic men’s shampoo and soda and something that is oh so utterly Shintaro, that it makes him ache a little inside because he’s waited, waited so, so long for this, waited so long for Shintaro to be his, and just his.

Haruka would have never had the guts to do this, too kind and gentle and afraid to try and take the beautiful, cruel genius for himself. Konoha wouldn’t have done this either, too clueless and stupid to even consider this. But he’s different from Haruka and Konoha, different from the sick little boy stuck in a hospital room all day with nothing to do but draw and draw and different from the android put together without a single memory of his past. He can have Shintaro, all to himself.

Because that girl is out of his way permanently, trapped herself in the Haze with no way out, and all their little friends are done and dealt with. A phone crushed beneath the heel of his foot, a liar shot in the head, an invisible girl stabbed in the stomach, a pretty little idol ripped apart limb from limb, a little boy shoved into traffic, a smiling little frog choked to death. They’re all dead and gone.

All that’s left is him and Shintaro until the little fabrics of time and space have finished being twisted and contorted and the curtains have fallen, stage getting cleared, and preparations for a new tragedy to start again.

“I won’t hurt you,” he says, when he’s calmed down enough and he presses kiss after kiss to Shintaro’s nape, licking and sucking and loving how his assurance makes Shintaro’s shoulders relax for the slightest, before tensing up again. “I won’t ever hurt you. I swear. I won’t ever hurt you, Shintaro.”

“Big words to say, after you’ve killed all my friends,” Shintaro hisses, a bit of confidence and courage creeping back into him, and Kuroha laughs, laughs because a fearful Shintaro is good, but the best Shintaro is one full of his sarcastic bravado and caustic words.

“They’re not you,” he says, simply, because that’s the whole truth. They aren’t Shintaro; therefore he has no need for them. They just simply get in his way every timeline, always getting in between him and Shintaro, always, always stealing him away like everyone else.

“That’s not-” Shintaro starts to say, voice irritated, like that’s not enough for him. Like Kuroha needs to have a six page explanation with quotes from the text or something, like what Kuroha’s has done just wasn’t enough for him, because really, despite his intelligence of 168, Shintaro is an absolute idiot when it has to deal with people and their feelings, so he grabs Shintaro’s arm and just flips him around so that they’re face to face, ignoring the way he yelps and the way bones crack.

“They aren’t you,” he says again, smiling at the disorientated look on Shintaro’s face and he waits for the realization to cross his face, from their position, from the little kisses and the hickey on his nape, and after he sees the face he’s been waiting for, he kisses him.

It’s a terrible clash of mouth on mouth, noses bumping awkwardly and teeth clacking together, and Shintaro’s cheeks are still wet from his tears, and Shintaro is frozen like a stiff board, like he isn’t expecting this, like this is a complete surprise to him. It’s far from the first kiss that Haruka always imagined- soft and slow, sitting in the classroom after school with their hands locked together, Shintaro blushing bright red but he’s doing the same and he can’t stop smiling- but it’s good enough for him.

It lasts for only a few seconds, before Shintaro pulls away, horror and confusion dancing on his face, and he opens his mouth, about to say something, probably about to ask why, about to ask why did he do that. Kuroha doesn’t bother to let him speak, too impatient to have more, more and more of Shintaro, because no matter how much he gets, it’ll never be enough until he has all of Shintaro, every last bit belonging to him and only him.

He takes the chance and grabs a fist full of black hair with his free hand, pulling Shintaro close and making sure that he can’t pull away this time, and just shoves his tongue into Shintaro’s mouth. It’s wet and warm and messy and he can taste the faintest trace of soda, with their teeth clacking together again, he manages to snake his tongue around Shintaro’s, twisting and curling the appendages together, sucking and pulling and tangling them together in a sloppy clash of wet and warm and messy and gross but so, so good.

Shintaro is still tensed up; eyes wide open in shock, for a good thirty seconds or so before he starts to fight back. He scratches and pinches and tries to push away again, tries to bite down and get him to stop. It doesn’t work, of course. Kuroha has the strength to crush cement with his fingers. Shintaro has never been the strongest guy around, even before his little stint as a shut-in for the past two years.

Eventually, Kuroha has pulls away, relishing the way that a thin trail of salvia follows his tongue, still connecting their lips together even after they’ve separated and the way Shintaro’s cheeks are flushed bright red and he’s panting for air. He’d like to kiss Shintaro forever and ever until the world’s fallen down around them and there is nothing left but the two of them, but Shintaro is painfully human and delicate and fragile and needs oxygen to survive.

He waits a few moments for Shintaro to catch his breath, before he lets go of the fistful of Shintaro’s hair to cup his cheek gently instead, stroking the soft, smooth skin with his thumb and wiping away the smeared trails of tears. “I told you,” Kuroha says, smiling the way Haruka always used to smile at Shintaro, soft and gentle and full of love and adoration, the smile that Shintaro always deserved to be given, “they just aren’t you, Shintaro.”

There’s a flash of recognition in Shintaro’s brown eyes, the cogs in his head turning and connecting the dots, and he whispers shakily, “Haruka?” with his mouth gaping wide open before shaking his head, suddenly looking determined. “No, no. You… you aren’t him, you just can’t be. He wouldn’t do something like this.”

Kuroha grins, demented and wide, and taps Shintaro’s nose delicately and thinks the way it makes Shintaro look at him, a mixture confusion and irritation, is very adorable. Everything about Shintaro is adorable. “You’re right about that,” he laughs. “I’m not him, not anymore. I’m not Konoha either. I’m different from them.”

He bucks up, grinding his hardness against one of Shintaro’s thighs, and he bursts into a delighted laugh at the way it makes him freeze up, face flushing bright red. “After all,” he continues, “Haruka never would have had the balls to do this and Konoha wouldn’t understand how much he’s wanted to fuck you until you were already bouncing on his dick.”

Shintaro’s face is a pretty, pretty bright red, the same color as the hickey on the side of his neck, and Kuroha snickers to himself quietly, taking in the embarrassed look on his face and the way he looks completely speechless, jaw dropping open before slowly closing.

“You’re lying,” he finally manages to get out, his embarrassment transforming into anger and rage instead, and he narrows his brown eyes. “You’re a lying sack of shit. Konoha’s like five years old mentally, okay. He isn’t interested in that kind of thing. Plus, Haruka, Haruka liked Takane. He’d never-”

Kuroha can’t help it, he really can’t. He lets out a derisive snort, rolling his eyes. “Please, Haruka? That boy’s gayer than a fruit cup in a rainbow. He’s queer, bent, in the closet. He’s decidedly not heterosexual, that’s for sure. Poor little Takane never had a chance, considering he never saw her as anything but a classmate. Why else would he take off his clothes in front of her? Why else would he never had noticed her obvious crush on him?”

He barely manages to catch the considering look that crosses Shintaro’s face for a split second, quickly fading away into an unpleased frown, and he grins predatorily , like a shark smelling blood. Shintaro flinches at the sight, suddenly trying to jerk away again.

“What’s with the creepy look this time?” he mutters, frown deepening into a scowl. He’s still trying to tug away, still hasn’t given up on getting away and escaping yet, which makes Kuroha’s grin die a little. Whatever, it’s not like he can break Kuroha’s grip on him, so it’s not like it matters anyway.

Kuroha doesn’t bother to answer his mundane question, instead, surges upwards and pushes Shintaro flat on his back onto the ground before crawling onto of him, quickly pinning Shintaro’s arms down with one hand. “You know,” he hums flippantly, grinding down into Shintaro’s crotch, starts grinning again when it makes Shintaro throw his head back and let out a low groan, “you were the only person that Haruka’s ever jerked it to. Konoha had a wet dream about you once- he was so confused, it was past laughable and more pitiful than anything. No matter what form that Kokonose Haruka takes, he can never, never get away from you.”

“It’s not like any of us really mind it anyway, you’re pretty attractive after all,” Kuroha continues, laughing slightly while deft fingers slide between the gap between his legs and Shintaro’s to unbutton his pants, and letting out a soft hiss of pleasure when his fingers wrap around the sensitive flesh of his dick. “No matter how many times we have to restart over, no matter how many times we forget, we will always, always fall in love with you.”

Shintaro swallows down a lump in his throat, and Kuroha watches in fascination when his Adam’s apple bobs slightly at the motion. “I don’t, I don’t want this,” he says weakly, looking away and staring down at the floor. “Not like this, Haruka. Please.”

“Oh, Shintaro, sweet darling Shintaro,” Kuroha breathes, leaning back down to press soft little kisses on his thyroid cartilage and starting to slowly stroke his shaft, “you don’t exactly have a choice in the matter.”

“Just, just stop this already,” Shintaro tries again, voice pleading and full of desperation. “Haruka, please, don’t-”

When teeth are pressed against his jugular, Shintaro is smart enough to know to shut up, only swallows one more time and tries not to shiver. Kuroha smiles into his skin, laughing slightly. “I told you, didn’t I?” he croons softly into the crook of Shintaro’s neck. “I’m not Haruka, or Konoha. Haruka’s the name of a useless, ill boy that died, and Konoha is the name of the thing they made of the left over parts of him. I’m something that’s better than them.”

Shintaro’s body tenses up at that, and Kuroha can feel the muscles of his neck tighten up. When he looks up, Shintaro is glaring down at him, eyes blazing with anger and hatred, face twisted into a pretty little defiant snarl that makes him want to wreck this already broken boy, breaking him into tiny little pieces that he can never recover from. “Don’t, don’t call him that,” he hisses. “Don’t you even dare insult Haruka or Konoha like this, you asshole!”

“Oh?” Kuroha smiles dangerously, tightening his grip around Shintaro’s hands until he can hear the sounds of bones creaking and Shintaro’s small yelp of pain. “Why can’t I tell the truth, Shintaro? After all, it’s true, isn’t it? Haruka was too sick and too fragile to do anything. He couldn’t even go outside for more than an hour. What part of him wasn’t useless?”

“Everything about him wasn’t useless! Haruka, Haruka tried so hard and-“

“Don’t even bother,” Kuroha tells him, rolling his eyes. “There’s no point in trying to defend that piece of trash. He loved you so much, but he never had the balls to even consider telling you, let alone doing this with you.” He lets go of his manhood to stick his fingers into Shintaro’s mouth instead, laughing when Shintaro makes a face of disgust at that and tries to push them out of his mouth with his tongue. He spreads Shintaro’s pretty little mouth wide open, and he laughs even harder when Shintaro’s attempts to speak just end up with his saliva flowing down the side of his mouth.

Shintaro is absolutely gorgeous like this, pinned down and helpless with his mouth wrenched open and his drool all over his chin and there’s nothing more that Kuroha wants to do than fuck him and fuck him hard and see him moaning and clawing at his back for more, more, more. Sadly, Kuroha doesn’t exactly have any lube, and fucking Shintaro dry wouldn’t be the best course of action, if he wants Shintaro to enjoy this as much as he will.

He’d like to keep his fingers in Shintaro’s mouth, stroking his tongue and brushing against his teeth, but he’s going to have to free up one of his hands, and letting go of Shintaro’s arms is an automatic no. So he reluctantly pulls his hand out, ignores how Shintaro starts spitting off to the side when his mouth is freed up.

“Hey, be thankful!” Kuroha laughs. “At least you aren’t going to die a virgin!” The offended look on Shintaro’s look makes him grin, and he reaches for Shintaro’s crotch, and finds, with amusement and a small dash of joy that Shintaro isn’t quite as hard as him, but it’s not like he’s entirely flaccid either. Wonderful, he doesn’t have to do as much as he first thought to get Shintaro to have some fun with him.

When Kuroha palms the bulge in his jeans, Shintaro lets out a startled, breathy little moan, head lolling back and exposing the soft, white flesh of his neck. It’s absolutely beautiful, the way Shintaro’s body unconsciously arches upwards, to get more friction, to get more pleasure from him, and he can’t help but chuckle.

He continues to rub at Shintaro’s crotch, taking in how his face is bright red again and how he tries to bite down on his lip, to muffle his gorgeous and wonderful and sweet, sweet little moans and squeaks of pleasure. At first, it’s amusing to see him struggle like this, and it’s adorable, really adorable, but then it really starts to piss him off, the way that Shintaro is trying to keep these lovely noises from him.

So he stops for a moment, waits for Shintaro to look up at him with lust filled, half lidded eyes, and smiles down at him when Shintaro’s face is vaguely annoyed. “Hey,” he says, with a slight pout in his voice, “if you keep keeping those cute little noises from me, I’m going to break your fingers one by one.”

His words shock Shintaro back into awareness, and he flinches like Kuroha just slapped him across the face. “It’s nothing personal,” he continues, still smiling down at him. “I just don’t like how you keep trying to keep your lovely erotic moans from me.”

When he pops open the buttons to Shintaro’s pants to slip his fingers inside, past his boxers, to finally wrap around Shintaro’s dick, he’s given a wonderful squelching noise and a loud moan from Shintaro. Perfect. He starts to slowly pump, picking up the pace as Shintaro’s erection starts leaking enough for it to serve as a decent lubricant.

Shintaro keeps moaning and arching his back and panting hard, trying to get more and more friction, and it doesn’t take very long for him to release his warm, warm essence all over Kuroha’s fingers, because while Kuroha’s hands are clumsy from inexperience, brushing over the tip of Shintaro’s member a few times, more focused on trying to pump, Shintaro hasn’t been touched like this by anyone else.

He slowly pulls his fingers out of Shintaro’s pants, and he waits for Shintaro to snap out of his post-orgasmic daze before bringing his hand up to his own mouth to lick it off. After all, Shintaro gave it to him. It wouldn’t be very nice to just wipe it off.

It’s warm and sticky and salty, but it’s not all that bad. Especially when the sight of him licking Shintaro’s semen off of his fingers makes Shintaro swallow a lump in his throat, eyes flying wide open, and his member gives a small twitch.

After he finishes cleaning his hand, he shimmies off of Shintaro to sit back, splaying his legs wide open. His free hand goes to hold onto Shintaro’s ankle, before he lets go of Shintaro’s arms. Shintaro gives him a confused look at that. “Now, Shintaro,” he hums delightedly, “don’t you think it’s good to return the favor? I just helped you have a good time, so why don’t you do the same for me?”

Shintaro gives him a blank stare. “Do I even have a choice in the matter?” he mutters, slowly sitting up and squinting at Kuroha’s throbbing erection. “God, I should just be glad that you didn’t just decide to fuck me in the ass.”

“Oh, I wanted to,” Kuroha smiles, laughing when it makes Shintaro flinch, almost backing away if the hand on his ankle wasn’t there. The sudden bite in Shintaro’s voice makes him overjoyed. Finally, his precious Shintaro was back. “But unfortunately, I don’t have any lube on me. Fucking you dry would have been fun for me, because the friction burn wouldn’t matter much to me, but I don’t think that you would have enjoyed it all that much.”

“I’m so touched that you’re thinking of my enjoyment in this,” Shintaro says dryly, rolling his eyes and scowling. “I’m overjoyed that you decided to think of my well-being after killing all my friends and my little sister and sexually assaulting me.”

Kuroha shrugs, letting out a small huff. “You enjoyed it,” he tries to say, but the judging look that Shintaro gives him makes him groan. “Fine, fine, I’m a terrible individual. What else did you expect from me?”

“Something better,” Shintaro replies without a second thought, nose crinkling in distaste, “especially since you used to be Konoha and Haruka. I don’t expect a bouquet of roses and a candlelit dinner, not from Konoha at least, since Haruka seems like the type to be a hopeless romantic, but I should at least get dinner before I have to put out.”

Kuroha smiles at him again. “I’ll keep that in mind for the next loop then,” he mutters underneath his breath. Shintaro seems to have caught his words, because he frowns in confusion and is about to open his mouth to speak before Kuroha tugs on his ankle.

“Come on, Shintaro,” he groans when Shintaro gives him a dirty look for the pull on his ankle. “My dick isn’t going to suck itself, you know. It’s starting to hurt. I’ve been hard since you started crying.”

“You’re disgusting,” Shintaro hisses, but Kuroha takes it as an affectionate compliment because he starts leaning forward in order to gently run a finger down Kuroha’s member. “You’re absolutely disgusting and horrible. How did something like you come from Haruka and Konoha?”

Kuroha lets out a soft moan at the touch, hips bucking upwards slightly and he pouts when Shintaro doesn’t bring his hand back. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve already heard that lecture from you. Now just get your fucking hand on my dick now.”

“You’re pretty needy, aren’t you,” Shintaro comments, letting out a small huff. “Whatever, I might as well get this over with. Let go of my leg.”

Kuroha squints at him in confusion and slight irritation. “Why should I?” he asks, and he frowns when Shintaro just scoffs at him. Well, whatever, even if Shintaro did try to run, he wouldn’t be able to run far before getting caught again.

He slowly lets go of Shintaro’s ankle, ignoring the quiet mutter of ‘paranoid, much?’ that Shintaro lets out, and places his hand on the floor. Shintaro shuffles around when his leg is free, settling on resting on his knees in front of Kuroha’s crotch. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” he grumbles underneath his breath. “I, I really can’t believe this.” Then he lowers his head to lick a stripe up Kuroha’s shaft.

Kuroha lets out a loud groan at that, hips unintentionally bucking upwards at that and almost hitting Shintaro in the eye. Shintaro gives him a dirty look at that, grabbing Kuroha’s hips to hold them down while he swirls his tongue around the tip of Kuroha’s leaking erection.

Shintaro’s eyes are dark and look like molten chocolate, face completely focused as he opens his mouth to swallow down Kuroha’s length. His mouth is hot, hot, hot and wet and so, so good that Kuroha just wants to grab him by the hair and slam him the rest of the way down and fuck his throat until he comes. He can’t do that though, because Shintaro’s got a tight grip on his hips with his nails threateningly close to a sensitive part of his anatomy so if he tried to do that, he’s a hundred percent certain that Shintaro would pinch and scratch and rip at his skin.

So he has to deal with taking a deep, deep breath and clenching his hands into tight fists again to resist the urge. It’s difficult to do, but he manages to hold back as Shintaro finishes sinking down on every inch of his dick.

It gets even harder when Shintaro starts to slowly bob his head up and down, trying to establish a rhythm, and he can’t stop trying to thrust his hips with Shintaro’s hands pushing them back down. “Shintaro,” he moans, voice slipping into Haruka’s usual tone of voice, and the way that Shintaro freezes at that is absolutely delicious.

He can’t help but to let out a laugh and a small amused hum, releasing his clenched fingers to slowly stroke Shintaro’s hair, twirling one of his strands of black hair. “I was wondering why you managed to take it all in. Did you practice for him? Did you imagine him under you like this? Panting and moaning and tugging at your hair for you to go faster? Trying to keep quiet so that no one noticed you two in the classroom?”

Shintaro doesn’t reply verbally because his lips are still wrapped around Kuroha’s dick, but the glare he gives Kuroha when he looks up is enough of an answer.

Kuroha just snickers and pets his head softly. “Don’t worry about it. He imagined the same thing too, you know. He imagined you holding him down and fingering yourself open so you could ride him, with you keeping a hand covering his mouth and biting down on your own lip so you two wouldn’t make any noise. For such a sweet boy, he had a pretty interesting kink for you dominating him like that.”

Shintaro starts to pick up his pace, giving hard sucks every now and then and rolling Kuroha’s balls in his hands, and Kuroha’s next few words falter a bit, turning shaky and he stutters slightly. “He wanted you to leave hickeys all over his neck to show that he belonged to you and he wanted you to pick him apart piece by piece and put him back together again.”

When Kuroha is about to come, he switches back to his Haruka voice, muttering, “S-Shintaro, I, I can’t, I can’t anymore! I’m, I’m…!” and he just grins down at Shintaro, who gives him the dirtiest look of the evening. It’s a new record.

Shintaro tries to remove his mouth, but Kuroha pushes his head back down, back to the base and ignores the way Shintaro chokes. “It’s only common courtesy to swallow,” he huffs. “I was nice enough to do it for you, so return the favor.”

He holds Shintaro down until he reluctantly does swallow it all down, and the second that Kuroha lets go of his head Shintaro immediately pulls his mouth off. What a pity, considering how pretty he looked with Kuroha’s dick stretching his mouth wide open.

Shintaro’s panting for air, rubbing at his throat, and muttering hoarse complaints when the world around them starts to flicker, finally starting to fall apart without Mary here to keep it together.

He frowns, pausing in the middle of calling Kuroha a terrible, terrible asshole to look around him. “What’s, what’s going on?” he asks, sounding slightly startled. “What did you do?”

Kuroha rolls his eyes and huffs. “Why are you suspecting me of doing something?” he asks, just the tiniest bit insulted. Before Shintaro can respond though, he pulls Shintaro into an embrace, slipping his tongue back into his mouth and he feels a twinge of excitement when he can taste his own essence in Shintaro’s mouth.

Shintaro pushes him away, glaring at him for interrupting. “Answer me! What’s going on here? You, you said something about another loop earlier, and now the world is starting to fall apart! What the fuck is going on here?”

“It’s nothing that you need to be concerned about,” Kuroha tells him smoothly, looking around to check if they might be able to squeeze in another round before things reset. Unfortunately, it doesn’t quite look like it. “It’s not like you’re going to be remembering this after all.”

Shintaro is about to say something again, so Kuroha just rolls his eyes at him again before grabbing his head in his hands and twisting his neck suddenly, making it let out a sickening crack as Shintaro suddenly slumps forward. He doesn’t exactly feel like spending the rest of the existence of this world listening to Shintaro yell and bitch at him.

He tucks himself back into his pants, straightening his clothes slightly, and fixes his hair back into the normal ponytail Konoha keeps it in. There’s no real point to this, considering how the world is ending, but it gives him something to do until it does end.

Then he pulls Shintaro’s head into his lap, brushes his eyes closed and settling him into a more peaceful position, before humming what he remembers to be Shintaro’s favorite songs back then until the world finishes falling down around him and he’s thrown back into another loop.


End file.
